Discovering glee
by imagine.dc
Summary: Imagine showing at your daughter the serie that made her father famous. [BTY VERSE]


Imagine. You quietly close the door of your son's room, being careful not to wake him up. You come back into the living room where your husband and your 8 year old daughter were sitting. "What are we watching tonight?" asked Sami as she crossed her legs on the couch. "I thought that we could watch something you've been asking for a long time now" said Darren with a wink. "Are you finally let me watch Harry Potter?" she asked, excited as she turned her head to you. "No baby, I've told you. You're too young to watch this for now" you say. "Oh..." she said disappointed. "But! We're gonna watch something as awesome as Harry Potter" Darren said proudly. Sami turned her face to her father, patiently waiting for him to reveal the mysterious thing. "Remember that I said I did a TV show that turns out to be a huge thing?" he ask Sami. "Yeah" she answers as a big smile full of excitement appears on her face. "We're gonna watch an episode tonight" Darren said as he grin. "Yes!" your daughter exclaims as she put her hands in the air. You and Darren laugh as he put the dvd on. "So we're gonna watch the very first episode. I'm not on that one but you have to watch the first season to understand. Aaand also that will be fun because...well you'll see" Darren explained as he chuckles. "What's so funny Dad?" Sam asked. "Well, you're gonna see a lot of people you know in real life in that show" you add. "Who?" she grins. "You'll see! Be patient baby girl" Darren said as he pets her hair. The episode starts and you and Darren glanced and smirk at each other as Sami stayed focused on the TV. When the scene where Kurt was dumped in the trash can, you and your husband expected a reaction from your little girl, but nothing happened. "Wait, is this..." she exclaims as she saw Rachel on the screen. You and Darren giggled as you saw Sami's confused face. "Is This Auntie Lea?" she asked to Darren. "Yeah!" he says with a big smile. When Finn came on the screen, you explain to Sami. "Daddy actually auditioned for that part in Glee, but he didn't got it". "And they remembered you?" Sami asked to her father. "No...but I had the other part anyway! And I'm glad I didn't got the Finn part because if I did, I would never come back to Michigan and I would never have met your mother" he says. "Aaaw how cute" you exclaim as you lean on him in front of Sami. "Dad! Mom! I can't see the TV anymore!" she whined as she pushes you away before you could kiss each other. You two came back correctly to your seat. Darren giggled and mouths to you 'Later' with a wink. You smirk and look back at the TV. Sami recognizes everyone except two. "So...do you know who that Kurt guy is?" you asked. "Yeah, he's the best" she answers immediatly. You and your husband laughed at her spontaneity. She definitely took that from Darren. "No but the actor" you specify. "I don't know..." she asked. She tried to focus on Kurt's face to find who it was. Darren leaned on her and whispered in her ear "It's Uncle Chris". "What?!" she screams. "Shhhh, your brother is sleeping!" you says. "Uncle Chris?! Like in Uncle Chris and Uncle Will?" she whispers loudly to her father. "Yes! That Uncle Chris!" Darren answered with the same tone. You laughed, you couldn't believe you married such a dork, and make another with him. "But what happened to him?" she asked. "Nothing! He just grew up and his look changed" Darren explains. Sami seemed shocked and confused to see Chris like that. "And who is that?" she asked and she pointed Finn on the screen. "Why do I don't know him?" she adds. "You knew him, but you were too little to remember" Darren exclaims with a more sad tone. "It's Cory. He died when you were just a baby" you add. "He called you Little Sunshine" chuckles Darren. "He loved you" you say to Sami. "He loved everyone of us" you add as you look at Darren. He did a little fake smile to you before taking your hand in the back of the couch. You squeeze it as you saw him looking up to the sky. Sami loved the pilot. She loved every second of it, and sang "Don't Stop Believin'" at the end. She already heard that song so many times before. You could see that Darren was so proud to finally be able to show to her daughter a part of his life, even if she haven't seen Blaine yet. You knew she would love Glee. 


End file.
